The Worst Happiest Day of His Life: Chinese ver
by Pupillae aka Ulyssia
Summary: "We have to WHAT?" (in GB Chinese)


A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Amanuensis' "The Worst Happiest Day of His Life". You could find the original one at http://www.amanuensis1.com/mainfanficpage.html; Thank Amanuensis for giving me permission^^  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿The Worst Happiest Day of His Life £¨×î±¯²ÒµÄÐÔ¸£Ö®ÈÕ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºAmanuensis (amanuensis1@earthlink.net)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.amanuensis1.com/mainfanficpage.html  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco  
  
·­Òë£ºUlyssia  
  
==================================================  
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇ±ØÐë¸ÉÂð£¡£¿¡±   
  
¡°¿ÖÅÂÕâÌõ¿îÉÏÐ´µÃ¹»Çå³þÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇ±ØÐë¸ÉÂð£¿£¡¡±   
  
¡°Malfoy£¬²»ÐíÑ§ÎÒËµ»°£¡¡±   
  
¡°Õò¾²£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¬MalfoyÏÈÉú£¬ÇëÕò¾²¡£Õâ·ÝÎÄ¼þºÜ¹ÅÀÏ£¬µ«ÊÇÉÏÃæµÄ·¨ÂÉÒÀÈ»ÓÐÐ§¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÒ»¶¨ÊÇÔÚ¿ªÍæÐ¦£¡¡±   
  
DumbledoreÌ¾Æø£º¡°Ç×°®µÄÄêÇáµÄÉðÊ¿ÃÇ£¬Õâ´ÎÊÇÄãÃÇ×ÔÌÖ¿à³Ô£¬ÎÒ¿ÖÅÂÄãÃÇ¡­¡­±ðÎÞÑ¡Ôñ¡£¡±   
  
ºÚ·¢ÄÐº¢ºÍ½ð·¢ÄÐº¢¸ô×Å¹Å¾ÉµÄÑòÆ¤¾í×Ú£¬Äã¿´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÎÒ¿´¿´Äã£¬±Ë´ËÁ³ÉÏ»î¼ûÁË¹íµÄ±íÇéºÃÏñÔÚÕÕ¾µ×Ó¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇ·ÇµÃ¡­¡­½á»éÂð£¿¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°ÕâÌõ·¨ÂÉÊÇÔÚÊ®¶þÊÀ¼ÍÊ±£¬Ó¦Ò»¸öÌØÊâ×´¿öµÄÐèÒª¶øÖÆ¶©µÄ¡£¶øÄãÃÇÄ¿Ç°µÄ´¦¾³£¬ºÜ²»ÐÒÇ¡ºÃ·ûºÏÕâÌõ·¨ÂÉËùÓÐµÄÊÊÓÃÌõ¼þ¡£Draco£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÍµÄÇ¶«Î÷²»¹ýÊÇÏë¿ª¸öÍæÐ¦£¬µ«ÊÂÊµÈ´ÊÇ£¬ÄãÉÕ»ÙÁËHarryµÄÒþÉíÒÂ£¬ÕâÄã±ØÐë¸ºÔð¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÕâÖ»ÊÇ¸öÊÂ¹Ê¡£¡±Malfoy·Þ·ÞÈ»¡£   
  
¡°àÞ£¿ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ»áÐÅ£¿¡±   
  
¡°µ«²»¹ÜÔõÃ´Ëµ£¬Harry£¬ËäÈ»ÄãÎª´ËÄÕ»ðÊÇÍêÈ«¿ÉÒÔÀí½âµÄ¡£µ«ÊÇ£¬ÔÚÍ¼Êé¹ÝµÄ½ûÇøÍµÑ§¼Ò×å×çÖäÊõ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄ²»¶ÔÁË¡­¡­¡±£¬   
  
¡°ÓÈÆäÊÇÔÚÄãÄÇ²»»á¹ÕÍäµÄÉàÍ·»¹¸ù±¾ÕÆÎÕ²»ÁË¹ÅÀÏ¸ß¹óµÄÎ×Êõ·¢Òô¹æÂÉµÄÊ±ºò¡£¡±DumbledoreÉíºóÒ»¸öºÚÒÂºÚÅÛºÚ×ÅÁ³µÄÈË²¹³äµÀ¡£   
  
¡°ºÃÁËºÃÁË£¬Snape½ÌÊÚ£¬Äã¾Í°ÑÕâ¼þÊÂ½»¸øÎÒ´¦Àí°É¡£¡±   
  
HarryÅ¬Á¦ÈÃ×Ô¼º¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÏóÍ·Î¯ÇüµÄÐ¡ÃàÑò¡£Snape¡­¡­Snapeµ±È»¾ÍÊÇSnapeµÄÑù×Ó¡£   
  
Dumbledore¼ÌÐø·¢ÑÔ£º¡°±¾À´ÄãÏë×çÖäMalfoy¼ÒµÄ¼Ì³ÐÈËÏÝÈëÓÀºãµÄ¶ñÃÎ¡­¡­¿É½á¹û£¬È´ÈÃËû±ä³ÉÁËÓÀÔ¶µÄ¾øºó¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒÈÃËû±ä³ÉÁË¸öÑÞºó£¿¡±Harry³¹µ×Ãþ²»×ÅÍ·ÄÔ   
  
¡°ÊÇ¾øºó£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¬²»ÄÜÉúÓý£¬Ã»·¨Éúº¢×Ó¡£ÕâÊÇ¸ö·Ç³£·Ç³£·Ç³£¿ÉÅÂµÄ×çÖä¡£¡±   
  
¡°Äã£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ°Ö°Ö»áÔ×ÁËÄãµÄ£¬Potter£¡¡±   
  
¡°²»£¬²»£¬Ò»°ãËµÀ´²»»á±»´¦ÒÔËÀÐÌ£¬Ö»»á±»°þ¶áËùÓÐµÄÄ§Á¦¡£¡±   
  
¡°Ì«°ôÁË£¬Õâ¸üÃî£¡¡±   
  
¡°²»¹ý£¬´ÙÊ¹HarryÊ©·ÅÕâµÀ×çÖäµÄÀíÓÉÇ¡ºÃÂú×ãÁË¸Ã·¨ÂÉµÄÁùÏîÌõ¼þ¡£ÒþÉí¶·Åñ¿ÉÒÔ±»ÈÏ¶¨ÎªÊÇËûµÄ¼Ò´«±¦Îï£¬¶øÕâ¼þ¼Ò´«±¦Îï±»¶ñÒâËð»ÙµÄÊÂÊµÓÖÊ¹µÃHarryÊ¹ÓÃ¾øÓýÖäµÄÐÐÎªµÄÑÏÖØ³Ì¶ÈÓÐËù¼õÇá¡£ÔÚÕâÖÖÇé¿öÏÂ£¬¸Ã·¨ÂÉÒªÇóÔâÊÜËðÊ§µÄË«·½¼ÒÍ¥ÒÔÁªÒöµÄ·½Ê½Îª¸÷×ÔµÄÃ°·¸×ö³ö²¹³¥¡£¡±   
  
¡°¼ÒÍ¥£¿ÎÒ¸ù±¾Ã»¼Ò£¡ÎÒÃ»µùÃ»Âè£¡ÄãÏë°ÑMalfoy¼Þ³öÈ¥ÊÇÂð£¿ÐÐ°¡£¬ÈÃËû¼Þ¸øDudleyºÃÁË£¡¡±   
  
DumbledoreÖ»µ±Ã»Ìý¼û£º¡°½èÓÉ´ËÒ»´ëÊ©£¬Á½¸ö¼ÒÍ¥µÄ¼Ì³ÐÈË¶¼½«³Ðµ£¾øÓýÖäµÄºó¹û¡£Ö»ÒªÒ»·½²»Óý£¬ËûÃÇ¾Í²»»áÔÙÓÐºó´ú¡£Òò´ËÕâÈ·ÔøÓÐÐ§µØ×èÖ¹ÁËÎ×Ê¦ÃÇÊ¹ÓÃÕâ×çÖä¶Ô¸¶µÐ¶Ô¼Ò×å¡£ÖÁÉÙ£¬µ½Ä¿Ç°ÎªÖ¹¶¼ÊÇÈç´Ë¡£¡±   
  
¡°¿ÉÊÇÎÒÃÇ¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇ²»ÄÜ¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇÁ©Ã»Ò»¸öÊÇ¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°¡ª¡ªÅ®µÄ£¡¡±Á½¸öÈËÒì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùÅØÏø¡£   
  
¡°Ã»´í£¬²»¹ý£¬¿ÖÅÂÕâ¸Ä±ä²»ÁËÊ²Ã´¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¡¡±   
  
¡°¸ÃÏî·¨ÂÉ²¢Î´¶ÔÐÔ±ð×÷³öÏÞÖÆ¡£¼ÈÈ»ÉúÑøºó´úÒÑ¾­²»¿ÉÄÜ£¬ÊÇÄÐÊÇÅ®Ò²¾ÍÎÞ¹Ø½ôÒªÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ¡¤²»¡¤¸É£¡£¡¡±Harry¼â½Ð¡£¡°¶¼ÊÇËûÈÇµÄ»ö£¡Æ¾Ê²Ã´ÎÒÒªºÍÄÇ¸ö¡ª¡ª¡±HarryµÄ±íÇé»îÏóÓÐÈËÒª°ÑËû¿ªÌÅÆÆ¶Ç¡°¡ª¡ª¶ñÐÄ×ö×÷µÄÍõ°Ëµ°¡­¡­½á»é£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÐÐÁË£¬Potter¡£¡±Snape¿ª¿ÚÁË£º¡°ÄãÃÇÁ½¸ö¶¼²»ÊÇÊ¡ÓÍµÄµÆ£¬ÁùÄêÇ°ÄãÃÇ¾Í¿ªÊ¼Ã»ÍêÃ»ÁË£¬²»Àë²»ÆúµØ»¥ÏàÕÒÂé·³£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¬ÎÒµÃËµÄãÃÇÕæÊÇÌìÉúµÄÒ»¶Ô¡£¡±   
  
¡°¿ÉËûÊÇ¸ö¡­¡­ÊÇ¸ö¡­¡­¡±ÎÝÀïÃ¿¸öÈË¶¼µÈ´ýËûËµ³öÄÇ¸öÈÃËûÓÌÔ¥µÃËµ²»³ö¿ÚµÄ¶ñÁÓ×ÖÑÛ£º¡°¡­¡­ÊÇ¸öË¹À³ÌØÁÖ£¡¡±   
  
SnapeµÄ×ì°ÍÆø³öÁË°ËµÀÍä¡£   
  
¡°àÞ£¬¿´À´Ã¿Ìì¸øÈË·ÅÒ»¸ö×çÖäÊÇ¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àµÄÓÅÁ¼´«Í³ÁË£¿¡±DracoÆøºßºßµØ£º¡°±ðÒÔÎªÄãÏÖÔÚ¿ÉÒÔµÃÒâÁË£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÄãËµÎÒµÃÒâ£¿¾ÍÎªÕâÊÂ£¿ÎÒ¶ñÐÄµÃÒªÍÂ£¬Òª²»ÊÇÄ³¸öË¹À³ÌØÁÖÉè¼ÆÏÝº¦ÎÒ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°Äã£¿ÖÚÉñÔÚÉÏ£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÊÇ¸öMalfoy¡£¸»ÓÐµÄÐ°¶ñµÄÃûÉùÏÔºÕµÄ¸ß¹ó»ªÀöµÄMalfoy£¬Äã»¹¸Ò×°×÷¶Ô´Ë²»Âú£¿ÎÒ²ÅÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÄÇ¸ö¸Ã¸Ð¾õÎ¸²¿²»ÊÊµÄÈË£¬ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»Òª¼Þ¸øÄãÕâ¸öÆ½ÉúÎ¨Ò»³É¾Í¾ÍÊÇ»îµ½ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÔÚ´­ÆøµÄÎÞÃûÎÞÐÕµÄËÄÑÛ°ÌÍ·¡£Ì«¾«²ÊÁË£¡¡±   
  
HarryÄüÐ¦£¨ÔÚ³¡ÈË¶¼Ã«¹Çã¤È»µØ·¢ÏÖÕâ±íÇé¾ÓÈ»ºÜÊÊºÏËû£©£º¡°ÖÁÉÙÎÒÑÔ³ö±Ø¼ù£¬Malfoy¡£ÎÒËµ¹ýÎÒÒªÈÃÄã³Ô²»ÁË¶µ×Å×ß£¬ÏÖÔÚÔõÃ´Ñù£¿Ã»´í£¬Malfoy£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÃÇ¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àµÄÈÙÓþ¸Ð£¡¡±»¹²»µÈDraco»¹×ì£¬HarryÓÖ¼ÌÐøÈÂµÀ£º¡°¶øÇÒ×÷Îª½á»é¶ÔÏóÎÒµÄÖÊÁ¿±ÈÄã¸ßµÃ¶à£¡Äã¸ù±¾²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄÊ²Ã´¾øÓýÖä£¬ÄãÕâ¸ùÁ½ÌõÍÈµÄ²ªÆð£»½«À´ÄãÒªÃ»×²ÉÏÒ»Õû´òµÄÇ××ÓËßËÏ¾ÍËã×ßÔË£¡   
  
¡°ÄãÔìÒ¥£¬ÎÒÊÇ¾ø¶ÔÆ·ÐÐ¶ËÕýµÄ£¡¡±   
  
¡°Æ·ÐÐ¶ËÕý£¿ÄãÊÇËµÃ¿´ÎºÍÄãÉÏ´²µÄÈË¶¼²»³¬¹ýÒ»ÄÐÒ»Å®£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÖÁÉÙÎÒ»¹ÖªµÀÐÂ»éÖ®Ò¹¸Ã¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¬ÄãÕâ¸ö´¦ÄÐ£¡¡±   
  
¡°Õâ»°²»¹«Æ½£¡ÎÒ²»ÊÇ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ²»Ïë´ò»÷ÄãµÄ£¬Potter¡£µ«²»ÂÛÎÒÊÇ¶àÃ´ÃÔÈË£¬ÄãÔÚÊÖ¶¯×÷ÒµÊ±»ÃÏëÎÒµÄ´æÔÚºÍÕæµ¶ÕæÇ¹ÉÏÕóÒÀÈ»²»ÊÇÒ»»ØÊÂ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÃÇÁ½Î»ÄÜ²»ÄÜ±ð°Ñ¿ÚË®ÍÂÎÒÒ»×À×Ó£¡¡±Dumbledoreº°½ÐÆðÀ´£¬ÏÔÈ»ËûµÄÈÌÄÍÒÑ¾­´ïµ½ÁË¼«ÖÂ£º¡°ÄãÃÇÒªÃ´½ÓÊÜÕâÒ»ÃüÔËµÄ°²ÅÅ¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°¡ª¡ª²¢ÇÒÈ·¶¨µ£ÈÎÐÂÄïµÄÈËÑ¡¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°±Õ×ì£¬Snape!¡±Õâ´ÎÒì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùµÄÊÇÁ½¸öµ±ÊÂÕßÔÙ¼ÓDumbledore±¾ÈË¡£   
  
¡°¡ª¡ªÒªÃ´Á½¸öÈË¶¼Ê§È¥Ä§Á¦£¬Ò»±²×Ó¡ª¡ªË¡ÎÒÖ±ÑÔ¡ª¡ªÒ»±²×ÓÔÚÄ§·¨ÊÀ½çÀïµ±¸öÑÆÅÚ¡£¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù¡£¡±   
  
Á½Ö»ÎÚÑÛ¼¦ÄãµÉÎÒÎÒµÉÄã£¬Æø´­ÓõÓõ£¬ÎÝ×ÓÀïµÄ¿ÕÆø¶¼Òª±Å³ö»ð»¨ÁË¡£Dumbledore°µ×ÔÇìÐÒÔÚPotterÏÈÉúºÍMalfoyÏÈÉú½øÎÝÊ±£¬×Ô¼º¾ÍÎÞ±ÈÃ÷ÖÇµØ½«ËûÃÇµÄÄ§ÕÈË«Ë«½ÉÐµ¡£   
  
¡°ºÜºÃ¡£¡±DracoÒ§ÑÀ£º¡°·Ç³£ºÃ¡£Äã¸Õ²Å²»ÊÇÌáµ½¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àµÄÈÙÓþ¸ÐÂð£¬Potter¡ª¡ªºÃ£¬ÎÒÏÖÔÚÈÃÄã¿´¿´Malfoy¼Ò×åµÄÈÙÓþ¸Ð¡£ÎÒ¡­¡­´ðÓ¦¡£ÎªÁËÎ¬»¤ÎÒ¸ßÉÐµÄÈËÆ·¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°¸ßÉÐ¸öÆ¨¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
¡°¡ª¡ªÎÒÍ¬ÒâÁË£¬¾¡¹ÜÎÒµÄÃ¿Ò»¸ùÉñ¾­¶¼ÔÚÎª´Ë¿ÞÆü¡£¡±   
  
¡°È¥µÂÄ·Ë¹ÌØÀÉ°É£¬Äã»áµÃÂú·ÖµÄ£¡±íÏÖ¾ø¼Ñ£¬Malfoy¡£ÏÂÒ»³¡´òËãÑÝÄÄ³ö£¿¹þÄ·À×ÌØ£¿¡±   
  
¡°´í£¬Potter£¬ÎÒ»áÔ×ÁËÄã£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÓÐ±¾ÊÂ¾ÍÀ´°¡£¬ÄãÕâ¸öÄïÄïÇ»µÄ¼Ò»ï£¡Ïë±£ÎÀ¼Ò×åÈÙÓþÊÇÂð£¿ÄÇ»éÉ´¹éÄã£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ¾ö²»´©°×É«µÄ»éÉ´£¡¡±   
  
¡°àÞ£¿ÓÐÈËËµÊÇ°×É«µÄÁËÂð£¿Ð¡¼úÈË£¿¡±   
  
¡°°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡¡ª¡ª¡±×¥¿ñÖÐµÄDraco´Ó³¤×ÀÉÏÒ»Ô¾¶ø¹ý¡£   
  
¡°MalfoyÏÈÉú£¡PotterÏÈÉú£¡¡±Dumbledore´óº°ÆðÀ´£¬SnapeÔòÔÚÒ»ÅÔÑ°ÕÒÒþ±Î³¡Ëù¡£¡°±ðÔÚÎÒµÄ¡ª¡ªàÞ²»£¡µ±ÐÄÎÒµÄ·ï»Ë£¡¡±   
  
¡°µ«Ô¸ËûÃÇÄÜÐ¡ÐÄµã£¬Ò»»á¶ùËûÃÇ¾ÍÐèÒª·ï»Ë°ïÃ¦ÁË¡­¡­¡±Snape¶ã½ø×°Ú¤ÏëÅÌµÄ¹ñ×ÓÀï×ÔÑÔ×ÔÓï£¬Ò»Ãæ´ò×ÅÀäÕ½Ò»ÃæÇãÌýÍâÃæ¹ÇÍ·Óë¹ÇÍ·Ç×ÃÜ½Ó´¥µÄ¿¦À®Éù¡£   
  
*****   
  
×îÖÕ£¬Á½¸öÄÐº¢Ë­Ò²Ã»´©»éÉ´£¬ÎÞÂÛÊÇ²»ÊÇ°×É«£»Ë­Ò²Ã»´©°×É«£¬ÎÞÂÛÊÇ²»ÊÇ»éÉ´¡£°×É«³¤ÅÛ£¬°×É«¶·Åñ£¬°×É«ÑàÎ²·þµÈËùÓÐÍ×Ð­·½°¸¶¼±»HarryºÍDraco²»ÈÝ·ÖËµÑÏ´Ç¾Ü¾ø¡£   
  
½á¹ûÊÇÁ½¸öÈË¶¼´©×ÅÒ»Éí¿ÉÒÔ±í°×ËûÃÇÐÄ¾³µÄºÚÑ»Ñ»¡£   
  
»éÀñÔÚMalfoyÕ¬Û¡¾ÙÐÐ£¬ÔÚÕâÒ»µãÉÏµ¹Ã»²úÉú¶à´óÕùÒé£ºMalfoy¼ÒµÄ¼Ì³ÐÈËÃ»ÓÐ±ðµÄÑ¡Ôñ£¬Harry¶ÔÓÚ×Ô¼ºÊÜÄÑÈÕµÄ¾ßÌå³¡ËùÒ²²¢²»±íÊ¾¹ØÐÄ¡£¼ÈÈ»Ëû¿ÉÒÔÑûÇëÈÎºÎÈËÀ´²Î¼Ó»éÀñ£¬ÄÇÃ´ËûÄþÔ¸Ñ¡Ôñ²»ÑûÇëÈÎºÎÈË²Î¼Ó»éÀñ¡£²»¹ýHermioneÈ´¼á³ÖËµËû²»ÄÜ±»Malfoy¼ÒµÄ¿ÍÈË¿´²»Æð£¬¸üÖØÒªµÄ£¬Ëû²»ÄÜÈÃDracoÈÏÎª×Ô¼ºº¦ÅÂ¡£ÓÚÊÇËû¶ÔHermioneËµ£¬ºÃ°É£¬Äã¿´×Å°ì°É¡£   
  
ÈÃHermione¿´×Å°ìµÄºó¹û¾ÍÊÇ£ºHarry²»µÃ²»ÔÚ´ó°ë¸ö¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àÑ§Ôº¡¢´ó°ëÊý»ô¸ñÎÖ×È½ÌÊÚÖ°Ô±¡¢ÒÔ¼°ÁíÍâÁ½°Ù¸öMalfoy¼ÒºüÅó¹·ÓÑÃÇµÄÃæÇ°¶ÔÄÁÊ¦Ëµ£º¡°Ã»°ì·¨ÎÒ·ÇÈ¢Ëû²»¿É¡­¡­¡±   
  
±Æ²»µÃÒÑÒª¶ÔÕû¼þÊÂ¸ºÔðµ½µ×µÄDumbledore±»ÆÈ½ÓÊÜÁË»éÀñË¾ÒÇµÄ²îÊ¹£¬µ«ÔÚ×îºóÖÂ´ÇÊ±È´Óöµ½ÁËÂé·³£º¡°Ô¸ÕâÁ½Î»Î×Ê¦µÄ½áºÏÊÇºã¾Ã¡ª¡ªµ«Ô¸ËûÃÇ»¹ÊÜµÃÁË¡­¡­ºÍ¿ìÀÖµÄ¡ª¡ªÖÁÉÙ²»ÒªÒÔÄ±É±¸æÖÕ¡­¡­²¢×£¸£ËûÃÇµÄºó´ú¡ª¡ªàÞ£¬¼û¹í£¬ÍüÁËÕâ¾ä°É¡£ÄãÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÎÇ¡ª¡ª¡±ËûÖÕÓÚ±ÕÉÏ×ìÒ»ÊÖÑÚÃæ£º¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÈÃÎÒÕâ¸öÀÏÈËÃæ¶ÔÕâÐ©°¡¡­¡­ÄãÃÇÒÑ¾­½á»éÁË¡£¡±   
  
Lucius MalfoyÓÃËùÓÐµÄÓ­±öÊ±¼ä½«×Ô¼º³É¹¦µØ¹à³ÉÁËÒ»¸ö×í¹í£¬¿ÚÖÐ²»Í£µØß¶ßë£º¡°´óÄÑ²»ËÀµÄÄÐº¢£¬²»ÊÇ´óÄÑ²»ËÀµÄÅ®º¢¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´¾Í²»ÄÜÊÇ¸öÅ®º¢ÄØ£¿ÊÇÄÐº¢£¬Ô¸ÉÏµÛ±£ÓÓ¡­¡­¡±   
  
Narcissa MalfoyÔòºÁÎÞè¦´ÃµØ°çÑÝºÃ¿ÍÅ®Ö÷ÈËµÄ½ÇÉ«¡£ËýÒÔ×îÓÅÑÅµÄ×ËÌ¬ÕÐ´ýÃ¿Ò»Î»À´±ö£¬»¹¼ÇµÃÖö¸ÀÓ¶ÈËÃÇ»éÀñµ°¸âÉÏ²»Òª°Ú·ÅÃµ¹å¸É»¨Ö®ÍâµÄÈÎºÎ×°ÊÎ¡£ËýÉõÖÁÃ»ÍüÁË¿ä½±Harry½ñÌìµÄ×°ÊøÌØ±ðµÃÌåÄ£ÑùÌØ±ðÓ¢¿¡¡£ÊÜ³èÈô¾ªµÄHarry¼¸ºõÊÇ³ÏÐÄ³ÏÒâµØ¸ÐÐ»ËýµÄÔÞÃÀ¡£   
  
¿ÉÏ§Ëý½ÓÏÂÀ´Ò»¾ä»°Á¢¿Ì°ÑÆø·ÕÆÆ»µ¸É¾»£º¡°ÄÇµ±È»£¬ÄãÒ²ÊÇÎÒÃÇ¼ÒµÄÈËÁË£¨ÎÒ¼ÒµÄÈË¶¼Æ¯ÁÁ^^£©¡£¡±   
  
Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖÄÇ±ßÈ´ÊÇÇ°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄ°²¾²¡£DracoÒÑ¾­½»´ýËûÃÇËùÓÐÈË£¬Ö»ÒªÓÐÄÄ¸öµ¨¸ÒÔÚ»éÀñÉÏÌáµ½°ë¾äÓÐ¹ØÓÚ»éÒö¡¢ÐÔ¡¢ÎÔÊÒ¡¢º¢×Ó¡¢ÃÛÔÂ¡¢¼ÒÍ¥ÐÒ¸£¡¢¼ÒÍ¥±©Á¦¡¢¼ÒÍ¥×çÖä¡¢¼ÒÍ¥¾Û»á¡¢ÒÔ¼°Ò»ÇÐÒ»ÇÐÓë¾Ó¼Ò¹ýÈÕ×ÓÓÐ¹ØµÄÐ¦»°£¬»òÕßÊÇÓÃÊÖÖÐµÄµ¶²æ×ö³öÈÎºÎÓëÓÃ²ÍÎÞ¹ØµÄ¶¯×÷£¬CrabbeºÍGoyleÁ½¸ö¾ÍÒªÈÃËûÌåÑé²»¿ÉÑÔËµµÄ¿Ö²À¡£×î½üCrabbeºÍGoyleÇ¡ÇÉÔÚ±äÐÎÊõÉÏÑ§ÓÐËù³É£¬´¿ÊìÕÆÎÕÁËÈçºÎ½«ÈË±ä³ÉÐ¬ºó¸úµÄ¼¼ÇÉÇÒ¸ÃÄ§·¨²»¿É½â³ý£¬ÓÚÊÇºÜ×ÔÈ»µÄ£¬Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖÃÇ³ÉÎªÁË¸ÃÈÕÑç»áÉÏ×î¹ÔÇÉÌý»°µÄÒ»Èº¡£   
  
HarryºÍDraco²¢Ã»±»ÒªÇóÍê³ÉËùÓÐÎ×Ê¦ºÍÂé¹ÏµÄ»éÒÇÂªÏ°£¬ËûÃÇ²»±ØÐ¯ÊÖ¹²Îè£¬Ò²²»ÓÃ»¥Î¹µ°¸â¡£ÐÒ¿÷Èç´Ë£¬ÒòÎªÁ½Î»ÐÂÈËÒÑ¾­ÎªÄÜ¹»°Ñµ°¸â¿Ûµ½¶Ô·½ÄÔ´üÉÏ¶øÈ¸Ô¾²»ÒÑÁË¡£´«µÝÖÓÇé¾ÆµÄÒÇÊ½Ò²ÓÐËù¼ò»¯£¬²¢Í¬ÒâËûÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ²»Õ¾ÔÚÎÝ×ÓµÄÍ¬Ò»±ß¡£²»¹ý½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÎÊÌâÊÇË­ÏÈºÈµÚÒ»¿Ú£¬ÒòÎªÁ½¸öÈË¶¼¹«¿ª»³ÒÉ¶Ô·½»áÔÚ±­×ÓÀïË³±ãÍÂ¿ÚÍÙÄ­¡£Sirius×îºó²»µÃ²»¶Ô½Ì×Ó²ÉÓÃ¿ÖÏÅÊÖ¶Î£¬²¢ÔÚ±­×Ó´«µ½HarryÊÖÖÐºóÊ©ÓÃÁËÒ»µÀ¾»»¯Öä£¬ÒÔ·ÀÍòÒ»¡£   
  
×îÈÈÁÒµÄÕ½¶·Ôò·¢ÉúÔÚÅ×»¨ÊøÊ±¡£Hermione¼á³ÖÈÏÎªÆÆ»µÕâÒ»´«Í³½«ÊÇ´ó²»¼ªÀûµÄ£¨Harryµ±È»ÖªµÀËýÐÄÀïÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¬ÇÆÇÆËý¿´RonµÄÑÛÉñ£©¡£·Ç³£²»×ßÔËµÄÊÇ£¬´ó°ëÊýµÄ±ö¿Í¶¼Õ¾µ½ÁËËýµÄÒ»±ß¡£È»¶øHarryºÍDraco¶¼¼á¾ö¾Ü¾øÂÄÐÐÕâÒ»Ö°Ôð£¬ËûÃÇµ¹¸üÀÖÒâ¾¾×¡¶Ô·½µÄ²±×ÓÈÓµ½ÈËÈºÀïÈ¥¡£ÔÚÁ½ÈËÖ®¼äµÄµÚËÄÂÖÈ«ÎäÐÐ½áÊøºó£¨Ò²¾ÍÊÇµ±ÈÕµÚËÄ´ÎÊ¹ÓÃÑÛ¾µÐÞ¸´ÖäÖ®ºó£©£¬SnapeÖÕÓÚ³öÃæ½â¾öÁËÕâÒ»ÄÑÌâ¡£ËûÄÃÆð×ÀÉÏµÄ»¨Êø£¬Éù³Æ×Ô¼ºÕýºÃ¿ÉÒÔÓÃÆäÖÐµÄ×ÏÁúÃµ¹å»¨°ê»ìºÏÓ¤¶ùµÄºôÎüÖÆ³É³¤Éú²»ÀÏÇÉ¿ËÁ¦£¬ËµÍê±ãÑï³¤¶øÈ¥¡£Ã»¹ýÈýÃë£¬LupinÒ²¸úÔÚËû±³ºóÁï³öÁË»á³¡¡£   
  
µÈGeorge¿ª¿ÚÑ¯ÎÊNarcissa Malfoy¿¨À­OKÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò¿ª³¡Ê±£¨Narcissaµ±Ê±Ãæ²¿±íÇéÏàµ±Í´¿à£¬°×µÃ²»ÄÜÔÙ°×£©£¬HarryÖÕÓÚÈÏ¶¨×Ô¼ºÊÇÒ»ÃëÖÓÒ²´ô²»ÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£   
  
²»ÐÒµÄÊÇ£¬ÕâÒâÎ¶×ÅËûÖ»ÓÐÒ»¸öµØ·½¿ÉÈ¥¡£   
  
¶øDracoÒ²ÒªÈ¥ÄÇÀï¡£   
  
*****   
  
¡°´²¹éÎÒË¯¡£¡±   
  
¡°´²¹éÎÒË¯¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÊÇÎÒµÄ£¬ÎÒ²Å²»ÒªË¯ÄÇÕÅÓÖÕ­ÓÖ¶ÌµÄÌÉÒÎ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇÊÇÉ³·¢´²£¬Ã»ÎÄ»¯µÄÈõÖÇ¡£¡±   
  
HarryµÉÑÛ£º¡°ÄãºÜ´ÏÃ÷£¿ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒ¾ÍË¯ÄÇ¸öÌÉÒÎÁË¡£ÖÁÉÙÄÇ³ß´ç¿ÉÒÔÈÃÄã¶ÏÁË°ëÒ¹Èý¸üÅÀµ½ÎÒÉí±ßµÄÄîÍ·£¬Èç¹ûË¯´²ÉÏ£¬·çÏÕ¾Í´óÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
  
¡°±ð×°Ã»Ìý¼û£¬Malfoy¡£»¹²»µÈÎÒÃ¿ÈÕ×öÃÎÆþËÀÄãµÄÀýÐÐÓéÀÖ»î¶¯¿ªÊ¼£¬ÄãÐ°¶ñµÄ×¦×Ó¾ÍÒªÉìÏòÎÒÆêÏÂÈý´çÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒÏëÒªÄã£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÉÙÀ´ÕâÌ×¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÕâÍ³Í³ÊÇÄãÉèÏÂµÄÈ¦Ì×¡£DumbledoreÄÄÀïÕÒÀ´µÄÄÇÐ©ÎÄ¼þ£¬àÅ£¿»¹²»ÊÇÔÚÄ³ÄêÄ³ÔÂÄ³ÈÕÄãÖÐÁË×çÖäºó´ÓËûÃÅ·ìµ×ÏÂÈû½øÈ¥µÄ£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿Malfoy£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ£¿ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒÕâÃ´×ö¾ÍÎª»ñµÃµ½Äã£¿¡±   
  
¡°Óï·¨´íÎó£¬Malfoy£¬ÊÇ¡®µÃµ½¡¯²»ÊÇ¡®»ñµÃµ½¡¯£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÐÐÁË£¬ÊÜ¹»ÁË£¡ÎÒ²Å²»ÏëÒªÄã£¬ÄãÒÔÎªÄãÊÇÒ»¹ÞÃÛÌÇÎÒÊÇÒ»ÎÑÂìÒÏÂð£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÔç¾ÍÖªµÀÄã¶ÔÎÒÐÄ´æ²»¹ì£¡ÄãÏëÈë·Ç·ÇµÄÊ±ºòÓÐÃ»ÓÐ°ÑÎÒ°óÆðÀ´¸É¹ýÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ´ÓÃ»¶ÔÄãÏëÈë·Ç·Ç£¡¡±   
  
¡°Ã»ÓÐÂð£¿¿ÉÄãÈ´°ÑÎÒ¸ã½øÁËÄãµÄÎÔÊÒ£¿Malfoy£¬ÄãÕæ¶ñÐÄ£¡¡±   
  
DracoÒ»°Ñ¾¾×¡HarryµÄ¸ì²²½«Ëû°´ÔÚÇ½ÉÏ£º¡°ÎÒÃ»¼Æ»®¹ý£¬ÄãÕâ°×³Õ£¡ÎÒ²Å²»ÒªÄã£¡´ÓÀ´´ÓÀ´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¡ÄãÕâ¸ö¼ÙÕý¾­µÄ·¢Óý²»Á¼£¬ÒªÊÇÃ»¶´·¿»¨ÖòÄãÒ»±²×ÓÁ¬ÐÔÊÇÊ²Ã´¶¼Ãþ²»µ½ÃÅ¡£ÔÙËµÒ»´Î£¬ÎÒ´ÓÃ»¶ÔÄãÏëÈë·Ç·Ç£¡¡±   
  
¡°¾ÍÒòÎªÎÒÃ»ÏóÄãÒ»Ñù¹´´îÉÏ»ô¸ñÎÖ×ÈÃ¿¸öÄÜ»î¶¯µÄÎïÌåÂð£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿ÔÚ»ô¸ñÎÖ×ÈÀï¾ÍÊ£ÂåÀöË¿Ì«Ì«ºÍ·ÖÔºÃ±Á½Î»»¹ÔÚ±§Ô¹Ã»µ±ÉÏÄãµÄÈëÄ»Ö®±öÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÖÁÉÙ»¹Ê£ÏÂÄã°É£¿àÅ£¿±ðÕÒ½è¿ÚÁË£¬Potter¡£¾ÍËãÎÒ°ÑÄãÇëÉÏ´²Äã¶¼²»ÖªµÀ¸Ã¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¡¡±   
  
¡°²»ÖªµÀ²Å¹Ö£¡¡±   
  
DracoÁ³ÉÏµÄ±íÇé×ªÎªµÃÒâµÄÎûÅª£º¡°àÞ£¬ÎÒÃ÷°×ÁË¡£Harry Potter£¬¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àµÄ½¾°Á£¬ËûÕýÔÚÊÔÍ¼ÑÚ¸ÇËû³ýÁËÄ§ÕÈºÍÉ¨°Ñ¹÷Ê²Ã´Ò²²»»áÓÃµÄÊÂÊµ¡£ÄãÊÇÏëËµÄÇËã×÷Ñô¾ß³ç°ÝÂð£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÏëÀ´ÕæµÄ£¿¡±   
  
HarryÃÍµØ´ÓDracoÊÖÖÐÕõÍÑ£¬ÓÃ¾¡È«Á¦½«DracoÍÆµ½µØÉÏ£¬¶à¿÷ÄÇ²¨Ë¹µØÌºDraco²ÅÃ»µÃÑÏÖØÄÔÕðµ´¡ª¡ª²»¹ýßËµÄÒ»ÉùÒÀÈ»ÇåÎú¿É±ç¡ª¡ªHarryÔòÒÑ¾­Ò»Æ¨¹ÉÑ¹µ½ËûÉíÉÏ¡£¡°Èç¹ûÎÒÏëÒªÄã£¬µÈÎÒÍêÊÂµÄÊ±ºòÄãÁ¬Ò»¸öÕý³£ÔË×ªµÄÄÔÏ¸°û¶¼±ðÏëÊ£ÏÂ¡£¡±   
  
¡°¿ì¹öÏÂÈ¥£¬Potter£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÒªÊÇÎÒ¶ÔÄã»¹ÓÐÖ¸¼×·ìÄÇÃ´´óµÄÐËÈ¤£¬ÄãµÄÉëÒ÷ÉùÔç¾ÍÄÜ¸Ç¹ýËûÃÇµÄ¿¨À­OKÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÕâÀïÃ»ÓÐ¿¨À­OK£¬ÄãÕâ¸öÏÂµÈ½×¼¶µÄÔÓËé£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÔÙºÃ²»¹ý£¡ÕâÏÂËûÃÇ¸üÄÜÌýµ½Äã½Ð»½ÁË£¡¡±   
  
Harry²»ÓÉ·ÖËµÒ»¿ÚÑ¹×¡DracoµÄ×ì£¬¼òÖ±°Í²»µÃÏÖÔÚ¾Í±ïËÀËûÒÔ±ã´´Ôì×î¿ìÉ¥Å¼¼ÇÂ¼¡£Draco´ó¸ÅÒ²Ïëµ½ÁËÕâÒ»µã£¬ÓÚÊÇÒ»Ê±¼äÖ»ÄÜ¿Ö»ÅµØÕõÔú£º¡°ßí¡­¡­ßí¡­¡­£¡¡±   
  
DracoÕÅ×ìÏëÒ§£¬²»ÒâÈ´±»Harry³Ã»ú½«Õû¸ùÉàÍ·¶¼Èû½øËû×ìÀï£¬Ò»Ö±µÖ½øÑÊºíÉÏ¶Ë£¬ÈÃDracoÒ»Õó×÷Å»¡£ÕâÏÂÔÙÏë±Õ×ìÒ²°ì²»µ½ÁË£¬ËûÔÚ·ßÅ­ºÍ¾ªãµÏÂÒ»Õó³é´¤£¬²îµãÕæµÄÒªÍÂ³öÀ´¡£   
  
°ëÉÎºóHarryÒ»ÑöÍ··Å¿ªÁËDracoµÄ×ì£¬²¢ÇÒ±¾ÄÜµØÔ¤ÁÏµ½ÁË¶Ô·½µÄ·è¿ñ·´ÆË¶øÏòºóÉÁ¶ã¡£DracoÔÚ×ìÉÏµÄèäèôÏûÊ§µÄË²¼ä±ãÒ»Í·³åÉÏÒ§ÁËÏÂÈ¥£¬ÑÀ¹ØÔÚHarryµÄ±Ç¼âÇ°ºÁÀåÖ®´¦ÆËÁË¸ö¿Õ£¬µ¹ÏÕÏÕ½«×Ô¼ºµÄÃÅÑÀÕðÍÑ¡£   
  
¡°ÄãÒª¸ÒÔÙÊÔÒ»´Î¡­¡­£¡¡±   
  
HarryÁ³ÉÏÔÙ¶È¸¡³öÓëËû°àÅäµÃÃ«¹Çã¤È»µÄÀäÐ¦£º¡°º¦ÅÂÁË£¿Malfoy£¿¡±   
  
¡°Äã¡ª¡ª¡±Draco»°Ã»³ö¿ÚÓÖÓ²ÉúÉúÍÌ»ØÈ¥£º¡°ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÔ×ÁËÄã£¡ÎÒ²Å²»ÁßØÄMalfoy¼ÒÄ¹ÀïµÄµØÆ¤·ÑÓÃÄØ£¬ÄÇµãÇ®¶ÔÎÒÐ¡²ËÒ»µú¡±   
  
¡°Èç¹ûÎÒÂíÉÏÒªËÀ¡ª¡ª¡±HarryÔÙ´Î½«DracoµÄ¼ç°ò°´»ØµØÌºÉÏ£¬DracoµÄÄÔ´üÓÖ×²³ößËµÄÒ»Éù£¬¡°¡ª¡ªÄÇÎÒËÀÊ±¾ö²»µ±¸ö´¦ÄÐ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒËûÂè¾ÍÖªµÀ¡ª¡ªßí¡­¡­£¡¡±   
  
DracoµÄ×ìÔÙ¶È¼·Ñ¹ÔÚ×Ô¼ººÍHarryµÄÑÀ³ÝÖ®¼ä£¬²î²»¶à¿ìÒª±»ÄëÎªÈâ½´ÁË£¬ÉÏÈýÂ·µÄÒ§ÈË¼ÈÒÑ²»¿ÉÄÜ£¬Ö»µÃ¸ÄÓÃÏÂÈýÂ·µÄÂÒÌßÂÒõß¡£ËäÈ»²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÌßÖÐÁËÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¨²»¹ý¸ù¾ÝÆäºóµÄ×´¿ö·ÖÎö£¬¶à°ëÊÇÄ³Òªº¦²¿Î»£©£¬µ«×ÜËãÊÇ³É¹¦µØÈÃHarry²Ò½ÐÒ»ÉùËÉ¿ªÁËÊÖ¡£Draco²»Ê§Ê±»úµØÓÃ¸ì²²Ò»½ÏÁ¦½«Harry´ÓÉíÉÏÍÆ¿ª¡£   
  
¡°ÕâÃ´ËµÄãÊÇÒ»Ö±¶¼ÎªÎÒÊØÉíÈçÓñÀ²¡£¡±Draco±ß½Ð±ß´ÓµØÉÏÕ¾Æð£º¡°¹þ£¬ÎÒÏ²»¶£¡ÎÒÕæ¸Ã°ÑÄãÏ×¸øÄÄÎ»Ä§¹í¸óÏÂµ±¼ÀÆ·£¬¾ÍÓÃÕâÕÅ´ó´²£¡ÊÂÊµÉÏ£¬ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÒª¶¯ÊÖÁË¡£ÄÇÄ§¹íµÄÃû×Ö¾Í½ÐDraco Malfoy£¬ÖÁÓÚ±øÈÐÂï¾ÍÊÇÎÒÌìÉú´øÀ´µÄÕâÒ»°Ñ£¡¡±   
  
Harry²ÁÈ¥×ì±ßµÄÑª£¬Á³ÉÏ¹ÄÕÇÕÇÂúÊÇÃÙÊ³ÖÐµÄÈâÊ³¶¯Îï·½¿ÉÆ¥µÐµÄ¿ñ±©£¬ºÚ·¢³Ê·ÅÉäÐÎ¸ù¸ùÕ§Æð£¬Ê®Ö¸òé³É×¦×´¡£DracoµÃËµ£¬ÑÛÏÂµÄHarry±ÈÈÎºÎÎüÑª¹í¶¼¸üÏóÎüÑª¹í¡£¡°ÎÒÏÈ°ÑÄã¶ÏÎªÁ½½Ø£¬Ð¡ÔÓÖÖ£¡¡±HarryÅ­ºð¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒµÈ×Å¿´ÄãÓÐ¶à´ó±¾ÊÂ£¡¡±   
  
HarryÔÙ´Î·¢Æð³å·æ¡£   
  
Õâ´ÎDracoÓÐÁË·À±¸£¬ÔÚHarryÃÍÆËÉÏÉíÁ½ÊÖÆþ×¡ËûÉÏ±ÛµÄÍ¬Ê±¾Í½èÁ¦ºóÍË£¬Á½¸ö¼Ò»ïË«Ë«µ¹ÔÚÁË´²ÉÏ¡£   
  
DracoÏÈ¹öµ½HarryÉíÉÏ£»HarryÊ®Ö¸Æþ½ø¶Ô·½ÈâÀï²»·Å£¬ÓÖ½è×Å¹ßÐÔ¹öÁË°ëÈ¦£»DracoÔÙÊ¹¾¢Ò»ÍÆ£¬Õâ´Î¹ö³öÁË´²±ß£¬ºÍHarryÆëÆë¾ªºôÒ»ÉùÂäµ½µØÃæ¡£µ«ØËÉ±ÈÔÔÚ¼ÌÐø£¬Ô­±¾Ë®Æ½µÄµØ°å´ËÊ±µ¹ÏóÖèÈ»ÇãÐ±ÁË80¶È£¬¹©Á½¸ö¼Ò»ïÓÖ´Ó´²±ßÒ»Ö±Å¤É±µ½ÎÝ½Ç¡£×îÖÕHarry´ó½Ð£º¡°ÂèµÄ£¬ÐÝÏëÅÀµ½ÎÒÍ·ÉÏÈ¥£¡¡±   
  
¡°Ë­¡ª¡ªÊÇÄãÒªÅÀµ½ÎÒµÄÍ·ÉÏ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÉÙÀ´£¡ÄãÕâ¸öÏÂ±ßµÄ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÊÇÏÂ±ßµÄ£¿ÎÒÊÇÏÂ±ßµÄ£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÄãËûÂèµ±È»ÊÇ£¡¡±HarryÒ»ÊÖ¿¨×ÅDracoµÄºíÁü£¬ÁíÒ»ÊÖ³¶¿ªËû¿ã×ÓÀ­Á´¡£¡°ÎÒÕâ¾Í°ÑÄãÒ»¿ÚÆø¸Éµ½ÏÂ¸öÐÇÆÚ¡£µ½Ê±ºòÄã»á¿Þ×Åº°×ÅÇóÎÒ±ðÍ££¡¡±   
  
¡°ËÀÈ¥°ÉÄã£¡¡±Draco»Ø·­µ½HarryÉíÉÏ£º¡°ÎÒÇË¿ªÄã¾ÍÏñÇË¿ªÒ»¹Þ½ðÇ¹Óã£¡¡±   
  
ËûÒ»°Ñ½«HarryµÄ¿ã×ÓÀ­µ½ÍÎ²¿ÒÔÏÂ£¬È´²»ÁÏ×Ô¼ºÕâÒ»ÆËÒ²ÎÞÒìÓÚÏò¶Ô·½Í¶»³ËÍ±§£¬ÓÚÊÇÁ½¸öÈË¶¼ÉÔÏÔ¾½ÆÈµØ·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­±©Â¶ÁË°ë¸öÉí×Ó¡£Harry¼ÌÐø°´×¡DracoµÄ²±×Ó£¬Ò»Ö»Ï¥¸ÇÈû½øËûÁ½ÍÈ¼äÆóÍ¼½«ËüÃÇ·Ö¿ª¡£DracoÔò±¨ÒÔÒ»¼ÇÀÏÈ­ºäµôHarryµÄÑÛ¾µ£¬¼Ì¶ø³¶×¡HarryµÄÍ··¢ºÝÀ­ÃÍ×§¡£Harry´ó½ÐÒ»ÉùÏòºóÑöµ¹¡£   
  
¡°¿´¿´µ½µ×Ë­ÊÇÏÂ±ßµÄ£¡¡±DracoÄüÐ¦×ÅÅÀµ½HarryÉíÉÏ£¬³¶¿ªËûµÄ³ÄÉÀ£¬ÄÇÐ©°´¿Ûµ±È»²»ÄÜ¹¹³ÉÕÏ°­£»ÁíÒ»±ßµÄHarryÒ²²»Í£ÊÖµØÒÔÍ¬ÑùµÄ¶¯×÷½øÐÐ»¹»÷¡£   
  
¡°ÄãµÈ×Å£¬ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÈ¥¸æËßËùÓÐÈË£¬Harry PotterÔÚÐÂ»éÖ®Ò¹»¹ÊÇ¸ö³û¶ù£¬»¹ÑëÇóÎÒ¶ÔËûÎÂÈáÒ»µã£¡¡±Draco¸Â¸Â¼âÐ¦£¬²î²»¶àÍêÈ«·èÁËµÄÑù×Ó¡£ËûÒÑ¾­½«HarryµÄ³ÄÉÀ´Óºó³¶ÏÂ»¹Ë³±ãÓÃÐä×Ó´òÁË¸ö½á£¬×îºó»¹ÌÚ³öÖ»ÊÖ¼¸ºõ½«HarryµÄÒ»°ÑÍ··¢Á¬¸ù°ÎÏÂ¡£HarryÍ»È»·¢ÏÖÐÎÊÆ¶Ô×Ô¼º¼«¶Ë²»Àû¡£   
  
ËûºöµØ½«Á³´Õµ½DracoÑÛÇ°£º¡°ÓÃ´óµãÁ¦¡£¡±   
  
DracoµÄÑÛ¾¦Õ£°Í¡¢ÔÙÕ£°Í£º¡°Ê²Ã´£¿¡±   
  
HarryÌòÌò×ì´½£º¡°±ðÌ«ÎÂÈáÁË£¬ÎÒÏëÄã´Ö±©µã¶ù£¬Ïó´êÄ¨²¼Ò»ÑùÈàÎÒ£¬À´°¡£¬Draco¡£¡±   
  
DracoµÄ×ìÒ»µãµãßÖ¿ª£¬¾¾×ÅHarryÍ··¢µÄÊÖ¿ªÊ¼ËÉ¶¯¡ª   
  
¡ª¡ªHarry¿ñºðÒ»Éù£¬Ò»¸öÍ·´¸½«Draco×²·­£¬ÕâÏÂDraco×¥×¡HarryÐä×ÓµÄÊÖÒ²³¹µ×ËÉ¿ªÁË£¬Harry³É¹¦·´ÆËÔÙ´Î¾Ó¸ßÁÙÏÂ£º¡°¹þ£¬³¢µ½¿àÍ·ÁËÂð£¿Ð¡ÄïÃÇ£¿¡±   
  
DracoµÄ¶îÍ·Í´µÃÒ»Ê±¼äÊ²Ã´¶¼¿´²»¼û£¬µ«Ëû¾ö²»ÄÜ¾Í´Ë°ÕÐÝ¡£ËûÔÚHarryµÄÉíÏÂÕõÔú·­¹ö£¬Ã»Í·Ã»ÄÔÏòÒ»ÇÐÁ¦ËùÄÜ¼°µÄµØ·½È­´ò½ÅÌß¡£Á½ÈËÅ¤×÷Ò»ÍÅ£¬ÓÖËºÓÖÒ§£¬ÏÂ¶¨¾öÐÄÈÃ¶Ô·½¿´²»µ½Ã÷ÌìµÄÌ«Ñô¡£   
  
µØÌº¾ÍÒªÉÕ×ÅÁË¡£   
  
¡°Ìì£­É±£­µÄ¡ª¡ªDraco£¬¡±HarryÉÏÆø²»½ÓÏÂÆøµØÓÃÖâÍä¹¿ËÀDracoµÄ²±×Ó¡£¡°ÒÔËùÓÐµÄ¡­¡­Ê¥Áé·¢ÊÄ¡ª¡ª¡±ËûÖÕÓÚÔÙ´Î½«DracoÏÆ·­ÔÚµØ¡ª¡ª¡°ÎÒÒªÔÚ½ñÒ¹¹ý°ëÖ®Ç°¾ÍÈÃÄã±ä³ÉÎÒµÄæ»×Ó£¡¡±   
  
¡°´òÎÒÃÇ¼ûÃæµÚÒ»ÌìÆðÄã¾ÍÖ»Åäµ±ÎÒµÄæ»×Ó£¬ÏÖÔÚÏë·­ÉíÒÑ¾­ÍíÁË£¡¡±   
  
Á½¸öÈËÃæ¶ÔÃæ×øÔÚµØÉÏ£¬ÑïÆð×¦×Ó£¬Ò»±ß´­ÆøÒ»±ß×¼±¸ÏÂÒ»²¨³å·æ¡£   
  
¡°ÏÖÔÚ·ÅÆúµÄ»°£¬ÎÒ»¹ÄÜÈÃÄãºÃ¹ýµã¡£¡±DracoÁ³ÉÏÒ²³öÏÖÕÐÅÆÊ½µÄÀäÐ¦¡£   
  
¡°Å¶£¿ÄãÊÇÏëÈÃ×Ô¼ººÃ¹ýµã°É£¬Malfoy¡£ÅÂÎÒ°ÑÄã´©¸öÍ¸ÐÄÁ¹Âð¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÏëÈÃÄã×¡ÊÖ»¹²»ÈÝÒ×£¿¡±DracoÍ»È»Áé¹âÉÁÏÖµÄÑù×Ó£º¡°ÒªÊÇÄã¸Ò°ÑÄÇÈâÍÞÍÞÈû½øÎÒÉí×Ó£¬ÎÒ¾Í¿ªÊ¼¿Þ¡ª¡ª¡±£¨U: ²»Ðí³°Ð¦ÎÒ£¬Ô­ÎÄ¾ÍÊÇÕâÃ´Ð´µÄ¡°meat puppet¡±¡­.-__-|||||£©   
  
¡°¡ª¡ªÎÒ»á¿Þ£¬ÎÒ»á³é³é´ð´ð¡£¡®²»Òª£¬Harry£¬ÇóÄã×¡ÊÖ¡£¡¯ÄãÂíÉÏ¾Í»áËõÊÖËõ½ÅÁË¡£µ½Ê±ºòÎÒÔÙºÝºÝ¸øÄãÏÂÃæÁ½ÏÂ£¬¿´Ë­À÷º¦£¡¡±   
  
Ò»Ë¿Ô½À´Ô½Å¨µÄÐ¦ÒâÅÀÉÏHarryµÄ×ì½Ç£¬ÈÃ·½²ÅµÃÒâÆðÀ´µÄDraco¶¸È»½ôÕÅµØÑÊÏÂ¿ÚÍÙÄ­¡£¡°Äã»¹²»ÖªµÀÊÇ°É£¿àÅ£¿¡­¡­¾ÍÔÚÀ´µ½»ô¸ñÎÖ×ÈµÄµÚÒ»Ìì£¬ÄÇ¶¥·ÖÔºÃ±¾ÍÔø´òËã°ÑÎÒ·Åµ½Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖÈ¥£¬Malfoy¡£¡±   
  
¡°Äã£¿¡±   
  
¡°Ò»µãÃ»´í¡£ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ»áÐÄ³¦ºÃµ½¼û²»µÃÄã¿Þ£¿¸æËßÄã£¬Malfoy£¬Ö»ÒªÄã¸Ò¿Þ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÈÃÄã¿Þ¸ö¹»£¡¡±   
  
¡°¹·ÄïÑøµÄ¡£ÎÒÒ»¸ö×Ö¶¼²»ÐÅ¡£ÄãºÍ¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶à³ôÎ¶ÏàÍ¶µ½Á¬GodricµÄ¶Ç¶µ¶¼Ô¸Òâ´©¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇ¾ÍÌÉÏÂÀ´¿Þ¸øÎÒ¿´°¡£¬Malfoy¡£¡±   
  
¡°²»£¡¾ÍËãÄãÁ¦Æø´óÑ¹×¡ÎÒ£¬Ò²ÐÝÏëÈÃÎÒµ±ÄãÏÂÃæµÄ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÒ²Ò»Ñù£¡¡±   
  
¼ÌÐøµÉÑÛ£¬¼ÌÐø´­Æø£¬¼ÌÐø×÷ÊÆÓûÆË¡£   
  
¡°ÕâÑù°É£¬¡±DracoµÄÑÛ¾¦ºöÈ»Ð¦³ÉÁ½Ìõ·ì£º¡°ÎÒÓÐÖ÷ÒâÁË¡£´²Í·¹ñ×îÉÏÃæµÄ³éÌëÀïÓÐ¹ÞÈó»¬ÓÍ¡£Potter£¬Ë­ÏÈÑëÇóÓÃÄÇ¸ö£¬Ë­ÒÔºó¾ÍÊÇÏÂÃæµÄ¡£¡±   
  
HarryÎÅÑÔÐÛÐÄÍòÕÉ£º¡°¾ÍÕâÃ´°ì£¡¡±   
  
Á½Ö»Ð¡ÀÏ»¢º¿½Ð×ÅÉì³ö×¦×ÓÔÚµØÉÏÅÙÁËÅÙ£¬ÓÚÍ¬Ò»Ê±¼äÏò¶Ô·½ÆËÈ¥¡£   
  
*****   
  
¡°°¡°¡¡ª¡ª¿ìµã£¬Malfoy£¬¿ìËµ£¡¡±   
  
¡°¾Í¡­²»¡­Ëµ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÒÑ¾­½øÈ¥Èý·ÖÖ®¶þÁË£¬Draco£»ÌÛËÀÎÒÁË£¬Äãtmd¿ì¸øÎÒËµ£¡¡±   
  
¡°Æ«¡­²»¡­¡­£¡£¡¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°ÌìÄÅ£¬Äã¸ÉÂðÈÃÎÒÏÈ¸ÉÕâ¸ö£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÉÙ·Ï»°¼ÌÐøÎü£¬àÞ£¬¶Ô¶Ô£¬¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¶ù£¡¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°ÄãÒ§ÎÒ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÏ²»¶ÎÒÒ§Äã£¡¡±   
  
¡°Õâ²»¹ØÄãÊÂ£¬³óÆÅÄï£¡¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°àÞÌìÄÅ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°Õâ¾Í¶ÔÁË£¬Harry¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°àÞÌìÄÅ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°¿ìÈÏÕÊ°É£¬Harry£¬ÎÒµÄ±ÈÄãµÄ´ó¡£¡±   
  
¡°´÷ÉÏÎÒµÄÑÛ¾µºÃºÃÇÆÇÆ£¬³¶»ÑµÄÖí¡­¡­àÞ£¬±ðÍ£ÏÂ¡­¡­¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°ÎÒËµÄã¿ÉÒÔÉä³öÀ´ÁËÂð£¿ºÃ°¡£¬°ÑÎÒµÄÆ¤´øÄÃÀ´£¡¡­¡­ÓÃÑÀÒ§×¡£¬¸ÃËÀµÄ£¡¡­¡­ÎÒËµÄã¿ÉÒÔÕ¾ÆðÀ´ÁËÂð£¿¹òÏÂ£¡¡­¡­ÏÖÔÚ·­Éí£¡¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°½ÐÎÒÃû×Ö£¬¼úÈË£¡¿ì½ÐÎÒÃû×Ö£¡¡±   
  
¡°Potter£¬ÎÒÁ¬×Ô¼ºµÄÃû×Ö¶¼²»¼ÇµÃÁË¡£àÞ£¬ÂèµÄ£¬ÔÙÀ´Ò»ÏÂ¡­¡­¡±   
  
*****   
  
¡°OK£¬OK£¬Harry£¬ÄãÓ®ÁË£¬ÐÐÂð¡£ÎÒÊÇæ»×Ó£¬ÎÒÈÏÁË£¬¿ìÍ£°É£¬ÇóÄã£¡¡±   
  
¡°×öÃÎ£¡Äã¶¼ÉÏÎÒÁù´ÎÁË£¬ÎÒ²Å¸ÕÉÏËÄ´Î¡£½ñÌìÎÒ¾ÍÒªÈÃÄãÖªµÀµ½µ×Ë­ÊÇæ»×Ó£¬Äã»¹Ç·Èý´ÎÃ»¸É£¡¡±   
  
¡°Ç×°®µÄÎ×Ê¦Ö®Éñ°¡É±ÁËÎÒ°É£¡¡±   
  
¡°±ÕÉÏ×ì¿ìÇ×ÎÒ£¬Ð¡É§°ü£¡¡±   
  
*****   
  
Ìì»¨°åÉÏÉ½Ò¡µØ¶¯£¬NarcissaÒ§Ò§×ì´½£¬ÌÍ³öÄ§ÕÈ¶Ô×ÅÎæ×Å¶ú¶ä»è»è³Á³ÁµÄÀÏ¹«Ê©ÁËÒ»µÀÐÑ¾ÆÖä¡£LuciusÌåÄÚµÄ¾Æ¾«Å¨¶ÈÑ¸ËÙ½µµÍ£¬ËûÕ£Õ£ÑÛ¡£   
  
ÆÞ×ÓÕý¹òÔÚÉíÇ°£¬À­×ÅËûµÄÊÖÎªËûÏ×ÉÏÈÈÎÇ¡£¡°ÎÒËµ£¬ÄÇÁ½¸öº¢×Ó¡­¡­ºÜÁîÈËÕñ·Ü£¬ÊÇ°É£¿¡±ËýËµ×ÅÓÖÉîÎüÁ½¿ÚÆø¡£   
  
ËûµÉ×ÅËý¡£   
  
Á½ÈËÏò×Ô¼ºµÄÎÔÊÒ·É±¼¶øÈ¥¡£   
  
*****   
  
µÚ¶þÌìÒ»Ôç£¬¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«ÁéÃÇÔÚMalfoy¼Ò¼Ì³ÐÈËµÄ·¿ÃÅÍâ¼¯ºÏ£¬ÒÔÁ½Ê¤Ò»¸ºÌÔÌ­ÖÆµÄÊ¯Í·¼ô×Ó²¼À´¾ö¶¨ÓÉÄÄ¸öµ¹Ã¹µ°½øÈ¥ÎªÐÂ»é¼ÑÈËËÍÔç²Í¡£   
  
*****   
  
¡°àÞ£¬ÌìÄÅ¡£¡±   
  
¡°àÅ¡­¡­Potter£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒµÄÌìÄÄ£¬¿´¿´Õâ·¿¼ä¡­¡­ßÀ£¬ÄÇ¸ö»¨Æ¿ÊÇ´«¼Ò±¦Âð£¿¡±   
  
¡°²»ÊÇ£¬ÊÇÎÒÀÏÂè´ÓLestrangesÄÇÀïµÃÀ´µÄ±ãÒË»õ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇÃæ¾µ×ÓÄØ£¿¡±   
  
¡°È¥ËüµÄ¾µ×Ó£¬ÎÒÒ»±²×Ó¶¼»ÙÔÚÄãÊÖÉÏÁË£¬ÔÙµ¹Ã¹ÆßÄêÓÖËãÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇ¡­¡­ÄÇ¸ö´ó¸öµÄ»¨´É²èºøÄØ£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇ¸ö¶íÊ½´ó²èºø´òËéÁË£¿ÍêÁËÍêÁË£¬ÎÒÃÇ°ÑÀïÃæµÄ¶ñ×÷¾ç¹í·Å³öÀ´ÁË£¡¡±   
  
¡°Draco£¬Ò»¸ö¶ñ×÷¾ç¹íÄÜ´òËéµÄ¶«Î÷¾ø±È²»ÉÏÎÒÃÇÁ©×òÍíµÄÒ»°ë¡£àÞ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°ËµµÃºÃ£¬¼ûËüµÄ¹íÈ¥°É¡£¡±DracoÒ»°ÑÅ¤¹ýHarryµÄÁ³ÓÃÁ¦µØÎÇÉÏ£¬Harry·´ÏìÒ²Í¬ÑùÈÈÁÒ¡£   
  
Õâ¸öÎÇ½áÊøºó£¬ËûÃÇ±Ë´ËµÉÊÓ¶Ô·½¡£³ÁÄ¬¡­¡­   
  
¡°Õâ¸ö£¬Malfoy¡­¡­¡±Harry¿ª¿ÚËµµÀ¡£   
  
DracoÒ¡Í·£º¡°Äã²»ÄÜÕâÃ´½ÐÎÒÁË¡£¡±ËûÓÖËÍÉÏÁËÒ»¸öÁ¦µÀÊÊÖÐµÄÎÇ£º¡°ÄãÏÖÔÚÒ²ÊÇMalfoyÁË¡£¡±   
  
HarryÃÍµØÌøºó£º¡°Ã»ÃÅ£¡¡±   
  
DracoµÄÃ¼Ã«Á¢Æð£¬µÉÑÛ£º¡°ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ»áÈÃ×Ô¼º¸ÄÃû½ÐDraco Potter£¿Ïë¶¼±ðÏë£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ¡¤²Å¡¤²»¡¤µ±¡¤MALFOY£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÕæµÄ£¿µÈÄÇÖ»¶ñ×÷¾ç¹í¿ªÊ¼Í±ÄãÆ¨ÑÛµÄÊ±ºòÄãÔÙ×ìÓ²ÊÔÊÔ£¡¡±   
  
¡°¹ýÁË×òÍíÎÒ»¹ÅÂÕâ¸ö£¿ËûµÄÉà¼¼ÓÐÄãæµÊìÂð£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ²»ËµÁË£¡²»¹ýÄã´òËãÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÔÙÆ·³¢ÎÒµÄ×ÔÖÆ¸ßµ°°×ÒûÁÏ£¿¡±   
  
¡°¾ÍÏÖÔÚ£¡¡±   
  
·¿ÃÅÍâ»¹ÓàÏÂµÄÁ½Ö»¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«ÁéÕýÎÕ½ôÈ­Í·×¼±¸»Ó³ö¾ö¶¨ÃüÔËµÄ×îºóÒ»»÷£¬È´±»Ä³ÎïÔÚÃÅÉÏ×²µÃÏ¡ÀÃµÄ¾ÞÏìÏÅµÃ²Ö»ÌÌÓÃü¡£Èç¹ûËûÃÇÃ»Ìý´íµÄ»°£¬ÄÇÆäÖÐ»¹¼ÐÔÓ×Å·ßÅ­µÄàÆ½Ð¡£   
  
²»µ½Á½·ÖÖÓºó£¬àÆ½ÐÉý¼¶Îª¼«ÀÖµÄÉëÒ÷¡£   
  
*****   
  
ºóÐøÊÂÒËºÜ¿ì°²ÅÅÍ£µ±£¬´Ó´ËMalfoy¼Ò¼Ì³ÐÈËµÄÎÝ×ÓÀï²»ÔÙÔÊÐí³öÏÖÈÎºÎ¿ÉÄÜËéÁÑµÄÎïÆ·£¬ÕâÒ»¹æ¶¨ÔÚÏÖÈÎ¼Ì³ÐÈË¼°ÆäÅäÅ¼½¡ÔÚÆÚ¼ä²»µÃ·Ï³ý¡£   
  
ÉõÖÁÔÚ50Äê»éÇì¼ÍÄîÈÕ¹ýºó£¬Ò¹ÍíÖØÎï×²Ç½µÄÉùÒôÈÔÒâÎ¶×Å´ÎÈÕÇå³¿³¤³¤µÄ²Í×ÀÁ½¶Ë£¬»áÓÐÁ½ÕÅÂúÒâÎ¢Ð¦µÄÁ³¡£   
  
£¨Íê£© 


End file.
